Child's Play: Through The Eyes Of A Child
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka spends a morning listening to Emma's stories. A twist on the prompt "Imagine your OTP reading fanfic about themselves"


Myka was in a great mood. She'd had a busy week at the Warehouse and had been on a few back to back mission with Pete in the past few weeks. She'd make it home in time to tuck her daughter in and curl up with her wife or managed a quick breakfast with them but she'd really missed Emma the past few days not getting to spend enough time with her. So Artie had granted her a day off. A day which she got to spend with Emma because Helena was out snag, bag and tagging with Claudia and wouldn't be home until tonight. And she was thrilled to have some quality time with her daughter.

Freshly showered and dressed she skipped down the stairs in search of Emma, having gotten her ready already and left her playing downstairs while she got ready herself. She found her daughter drawing at the coffee table; crayons spread everywhere, one hand curling a lock of hair around her finger while she bit her lip as she concentrated on what she was drawing.

"What you doing Ems?" Myka asked, avoiding stepping on anything in the landmine of crayons as she sat down on the floor next to her. Emma looked around for the next colour she wanted to use, continuing to draw for a moment longer. She put the crayon down and showed the picture to her mother triumphantly. Holding it up next to her face she told her mother, "Making stories."

"You are?" Myka smiled at the big smile her daughter had on plastered across her face. "Can I hear one?" She looked at the pictures spread across the table, most of which made little sense to her other than being colourful splodges, swirls and squiggles but she recognised trees and flowers and Emma had started to get the hang of stick figures after Myka had showed her them a few months ago. Emma made a few more markings and then started pulling pictures together. She moved closer to Myka, leaning against her side while Myka wrapped an arm around her little waist.

She held up the first picture for Myka to see. From what Myka could make of it it was the three of them, Emma, Helena and Myka, surrounded by trees.

"Is that you?" Myka pointed to the small figure with a mass of curls in the middle, finding it adorable that Emma always drew the two of them with curls.

Emma nodded, pointing to the taller figure next to her and telling Myka it was her and the figure with the straight hair was Helena.

"What are we doing?" Myka asked.

"Playing in the woods and having a picnic," she explained. She pointed to the corner of the page and then looked up to make sure her mother was paying attention. "It's a tea party. With all the fairies."

She changed to another picture, showing Myka more stick figures wearing crowns and with circles drawn around them which she assumed were their wings. "Oh, aren't they pretty?"

"They live in the trees. Aunt Claude said so."

Myka smiled.

"They come and they drink the tea and eat cookies and sing and dance and its fun and I like it."

Myka listened intently, amused by her little imagination and the way she could throw in details that she'd never really thought her daughter would've picked up on.

"But, oh no! A bear! A bear Mama!" Emma shouted dramatically, changing to the next piece of paper where she'd drawn a bear. She had enough stuffed bears in her room to be getting good at drawing them. "He scares all the fairies away and he chases me and Mummy and spoils all our fun but Mama says 'no!'". Myka tried not to completely crack up at the little finger wagging impression Emma is doing of her when she's stern. "Then Mama fights the bear and lock him up for being naughty."

"I fight the bear?" Myka asked. Emma looked up at her with a confused look.

"You fight the bear," Emma told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Myka's heart glowed. She loved that her daughter thought she was capable of anything. "But he's a silly bear. He's running cause he's scared of the bad men chasing him. And oh no, they come and they try to spoil our fun too. Mummy gets mad and she beats them all up."

"She does, huh? Is she keeping you safe?" Myka asks, smiling at the image in her mind of her wife standing in front of their daughter to protect her.

"Yes… and they knocked over the tea," Emma says.

Myka bent over double, laughter ripped from her. That was pretty much not what she'd expected and it was so funny. She had to remember to tell Helena that later. "Oh, that would definitely make Mummy mad."

"Mama," Emma whined. "Listen!"

Myka calmed her laughter as Emma showed her the next picture. "Is that Mummy with her grappler?" she asked pointing to the stick figure that was hanging from the trees.

Emma nodded. "Mummy swings and knocks the bad mens down and they're locked away with the bear cause everyone's naughty."

Myka claps, amused by the tale. "That was really good Emma."

"Not done Mama," Emma corrected, throwing the papers down on Myka's lap as she tried to find the next one. When she had what she wanted she showed it to Myka. "I try to find the fairies cause it's not scary anymore and I wants fun again." Emma began to mime creeping and Myka watched on amused. "I tippy toe and am quiet to hear them. 'Help! Help!'" Emma acted out the sound of someone trapped and Myka tried so hard not to fall apart again and distract her from her serious performance. "Oh no Mama! Uncie Pete is stuck!"

Myka gasped. "Oh no, what happened to him Ems?"

"He tried to sneak up for our cookies and is stuck in my cookie trap," Emma nodded, proud with herself. "He can't steal them. Now he needs Mama to get him out."

Myka laughed. It was a game he played with her. When she was looking he'd pretend to steal cookies from her plate and... well, if it was anyone else he'd actually steal them but Emma never let him get away with it and always pretended to capture him so he couldn't do it anymore. The only person that took cookies more serious than her best friend was her daughter. "Sounds about right. Uncle Pete always touches things he's not meant to and I have to save him."

"I tipey toe and tipey toe and find the fairies and oh no, they're crying. But I tells them it's okay and my Mama and my Mummy made it all better and they can plays with me again. And we run around and eat cakes and Twizzles and have lots of fun."

And that was made Myka so proud. Emma truly thought that her and Helena would always solve puzzles and save the day, they were always heroes in their daughter's eyes and she tried so hard every day to prove her right. Emma smiled happily and Myka noticed one more piece of paper she hadn't been show yet.

"What about that one Emma?" Myka asks, pointing to it. On it where two stick figures, one with curls and the other with straight hair. "Is that me and Mummy?"

"Yes," Emma holds it up. "We have all the fun and then you and Mummy kiss. The end."

Myka laughed, applauding. "That was the best story ever Emma. You have to tell it to Mummy tonight when she gets home, okay? She'll love the ending, I know I did." It really amused her that _that_ was how she'd chosen to end the story.

Emma nodded. "Will you draw with me Mama?"

"Of course. What adventure do we go on next?" Myka kissed her on top of her head, opening her arms when Emma decided to sit in her lap after pushing the paper off her. She picked up the last drawing of the story, smirking at it. "Can I put this one on the fridge?"

They had spent the rest of the morning drawing and then Myka had taken her to the park and out for ice cream and then Myka had made dinner with the help of her lovely assistant. When Helena had gotten home and they'd all eaten they sat on the sofa together while Emma told Helena her story and Myka watched as her wife rolled around with laughter and had cheered and applauded for their little author.


End file.
